prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW results
The April 26, 2010 Edition of RAW was a televised Professional wrestling event by the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 26, 2010 at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. The 2010 WWE Draft Lottery happened this night. Results ; ; *The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) (w/ Natalya) defeated ShoMiz (The Big Show & The Miz) © to win the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (11:38) *LayCool (Michelle McCool & Layla) (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Eve Torres & Maryse (4:29) *CM Punk defeated Evan Bourne (3:40) *RAW (MVP, Mark Henry, Ted DiBiase, Santino Marella, Yoshi Tatsu) defeated Smackdown (Kane, Rey Mysterio, R-Truth, Drew McIntyre, Shad Gaspard) in a Ten Man Tag Team Battle Royal :*Yoshi Tatsu eliminated Drew McIntyre :*Shad Gaspard eliminated Yoshi Tatsu :*Shad Gaspard and R-Truth were both eliminated :*Rey Mysterio eliminated Montel Vontavious Porter :*Kane eliminated Mark Henry :*Ted DiBiase eliminated Kane :*Ted DiBiase eliminated Rey Mysterio *Chris Jericho defeated Christian (9:56) *Jack Swagger defeated John Morrison (14:27) *Hornswoggle defeated Dolph Ziggler (0:38) *Batista defeated Randy Orton & Sheamus in a WWE Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Triple Threat Match (16:47) 2010 WWE Draft Lottery Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole *Matt Striker Ring Announcer *Justin Roberts Image Gallery The Hart Dynasty v ShoMiz April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.1.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.2.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.3.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.4.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.5.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.6.jpg LayCool v Eve Torres & Maryse April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.7.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.8.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.9.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.10.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.11.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.12.jpg CM Punk v Evan Bourne April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.13.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.14.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.15.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.16.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.17.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.18.jpg Ten Man Tag Team Battle Royal April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.19.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.20.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.21.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.22.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.23.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.24.jpg Chris Jericho v Christian April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.25.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.26.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.27.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.28.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.29.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.30.jpg Jack Swagger v John Morrison April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.31.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.32.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.33.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.34.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.35.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.36.jpg Hornswoggle v Dolph Ziggler April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.37.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.38.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.39.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.40.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.41.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.42.jpg Triple Threat Match April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.43.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.44.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.45.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.46.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.47.jpg April 26, 2010 Monday Night RAW.48.jpg External links * Raw #883 results * Raw #883 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events